


Kouki's Love, Hate Relatioship

by HunterRai



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22987099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterRai/pseuds/HunterRai
Summary: Just another day in Furihata and Akashi's relationship that includes a ghost. Kagami suggesting a kidnapping. Furihata having an internal crisis and maybe, just maybe, Akashi is plotting murder.
Relationships: Akashi Seijuurou/Furihata Kouki
Comments: 16
Kudos: 105





	Kouki's Love, Hate Relatioship

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> Yellowwww!!!
> 
> It's a crack. I think.

“So, there’s another invitation for a game from America?” Midorima asked as they gathered around the bench.

“Yes, it seems that after our game against the Jabberwock last year, the basketball association wanted to make this a yearly event where basketball players of senior high, from around the world, will gather for a friendly game. The game last year was well received not just from Japan but also in the US.” Akashi said as he wiped the sweat from his face.

“And, they want us to participate, again?” Kise asked, grabbing Aomine’s bottle from his hand and taking a drink.

Aomine frowned. “Kise, that’s my—“

“Please share Aominecchi.” Kise smiled brightly, his eyes sparkling with life and vitality.

Aomine was blindsided at the perfect image Kise portrayed. He grunted, but settled again on the bench.

“I don’t know, I mean it was an interesting game, but I don’t think I would want to play again with them, given their attitude against the Japan’s basketball.” Takao said leaning towards Midorima.

Midorima took the towel and dropped it on Takao’s head. “You’re sweaty, Takao.”

“But the satisfaction after beating the shit out of them was a nice feeling.” Aomine said.

“That’s what they get for underestimating us.” Kagami muttered.

“You’re still thinking about last years’ game? That’s already said and done. You have already beaten them, it’s time you get over their attitude and actions. Besides, they have a different team to compete this year.” Akashi answered.

“So, is Kagetora-san going to coach us again?” Kuroko asked.

“About that…” Akashi paused as everyone turned to him. “Kagetora-san told me that he will be very busy for the competition as one of the coordinator of the game if ever we agreed to participate, so he is not available to coach us.”

“So, who is going to coach us?” Midorima asked.

Akashi paused again.

“Akashi, spit it out.” Aomine is getting impatient.

“Well the Coaches Association decided that they wanted me to coach you for this year’s event.” He answered.

There was a silence. Then Aomine frowned.

“Wait a minute, are you saying that you’re not going to participate as a player but as a coach?” he asked as he scooted over to allow Kise a space to sit on the bench.

“No, I will participate as a player and as a coach. Riko Aida said that she will help again as an assistant coach and Katsunori Harasawa-san is going to help too. Satsuki offered to be the manager of the team, if, only if you all agree to participate again.”

“Well, given that it’s Akashicchi, I have no problem with that and I believe he can train us, but isn’t it a big responsibility to coach and play at the same time? I mean I know Akashicchi can do it, but can’t they find someone else to coach us so Akashicchi can concentrate with practice?” Kise was getting angry at the association for putting too much pressure on Akashi.

“They said I have the most experience on dealing with the lot of you and that I’m capable of putting you all in line in case something happens. The coaches also wanted to see how far, you, as players can grow without help from them. That is if you want to participate on the game.” Akashi answered again. The last sentence was uttered harder, driving to make a point.

“Huuuh? Is that a challenge?” Aomine gritted his teeth. Like hell he needed those old geezers to help him with basketball.

“We don’t need their help to teach us basketball, neh Muro-chin.” Murasakibara said as he turned to Himuro who was quietly listening to the conversation.

“What’s with their attitude?” Kise added.

“I don’t think you were listening to me.” A quite voice said and they all spun towards it.

Akashi’s face was expressionless but his eyes were sharp as he stared at them. His left eye briefly turning gold before it returned to its original color.

Almost everyone flinched. Sometimes they tend to forget that Akashi’s other personality still resided within the original Akashi.

“I swear we were listening to you, Akashicchi.” Kise tried to smile.

“I keep on asking you if you want to participate on the game, I have yet to receive a solid answer.” Akashi said as his eyebrows quirked a little and a creepy smile appeared on his face. “I don’t think you were listening to me.”

There was a silence, everyone not willing to speak as Akashi’s eyes drilled sharply on them.

“Uh-Uhm, e-excuse me?” A voice interrupted the silence.

Everyone’s head turned towards the voice.

Brown hair with brown eyes was looking at them with a subdued expression. He was standing near the bench where Murasakibara sat, where his big bulk was covering him.

“Furihata-kun?” Kuroko asked blankly. He did not expect Furihata to be there. Since Coach Aida gave them a day off from practice, he expected Furihata to be at home at least.

“Furi, what’s wrong?” Kagami asked too as he walked towards Furihata who seemed frozen from the spot. His eyes darting from Akashi to his fidgeting fingers then to Akashi again.

“Uhm, Ka-Kagetora-san asked m-me to find you to—to ask if you al-already decided.” Furihata’s stuttering introduced itself when he noticed that all attention were on him.

Akashi’s mouth open, trying to calm the trembling brunette, but something stopped him. Kouki’s eyes are not looking at him. Somehow, that irked him and he let out an expletive. All eyes turned to him with eyebrows raise as the words came out of his mouth. He clenched his fist as he turned to the others.

“So, do you want to commit?” he asked again. “The game will take place in a month at the Tokyo Metropolitan gymnasium. I need answers.”

Aomine sighed, then nodded. “I guess I’ll play.”

Kuroko also nodded. “Kagami-kun and I will participate.” Kagami stared at Kuroko but did not comment.

“Guess I will also.” Midorima said.

Murasakibara looked like he was not listening as he munched on his snacks.

“Atsushi will participate.” Himuro decided for Murasakibara.

Akashi turned to Furihata. “Kouki, tell Aida-san that we will participate on the game, but I still need to meet with him. I need to finalize the plan with him before we start training.”

Furihata nodded. “I—yeah, I’ll tell hi—him right away.” Furihata nervously twisted his fingers, not looking Akashi on the eye.

Akashi raised his hand, eyes glaring when Kouki took a step back still not looking at him in the eye.

“I—I need to go.” He muttered.

Akashi finally snapped.

Kouki, look at me?” he commanded, took a step closer to the brunette.

Kouki stilled, then he finally looked up, but he was also glaring. “Don’t order me around.” He also snap.

The others just watched the two, grin in their faces. Aomine though is scrutinizing Kouki, like he was some kind of an alien specie.

“I still can’t get over the fact how this Chihuahua is able to face Akashi head on.” He muttered.

Kagami grinned. “Don’t underestimate our teammate, Aomine.”

“The emperor is nothing on him.” Kuroko also said, smiling slightly as Kouki hit Akashi’s chest with his finger, hissing like a cat. 

“Kou—“ Akashi stopped.

“I’m still angry at you.” Kouki snapped.

“That wasn’t my fault. You said you wanted to try going inside a haunted house. I just did as you asked.” Akashi looked suddenly exasperated. “How is it that you are angry with me when I was just fulfilling something you want?”

Kouki’s fingers stopped from stabbing Akashi’s chest when he heard those words. His face paled when he remembered the horrors he experienced just last week.

“Kouki.” Akashi’s voice soften, suddenly regretting mentioning about the last week.

Kouki swallowed hard, eyes stinging.

“I hate you, Sei.” He yelled. He jumped back and run away, vanishing in just a couple of minutes

He slowly lowered his arm, staring at the place the boy disappeared. Eyes twitching again. He sighed. “Damn it.”

“Akashi-kun.”

He snapped and turns to Kuroko who was standing beside him. “What?”

Kuroko was frowning, his eyes curiously watching his face. “Do you—“

Akashi’s eyes were burning at him, effectively silencing him. “I don’t want to hear it, Tetsuya.” He snapped.

Takao cannot help a snicker and Midorima quickly cover his mouth with his hand when Akashi turned to them with burning eyes.

“I will call Kagetora-san and tell him that we are participating. Go get rest.” He said, taking out his phone.

“When are we going to start with the training?” Kise asked. He regretted asking it immediately when he saw a sadistic gleam on Akashi’s eyes.

“Tomorrow.”

Everyone groaned, dreading what will become of the training with how ticked Akashi looked like.

“We will meet tomorrow, exactly 5 am at Kagetora-san’s place. Bring some of your things, we are going on a training camp.” Akashi said as he addressed the group.

Everyone groaned again. There was no escaping it now.

Akashi just turned away from them when Kagetora finally answered and he started to talk to him.

“Surely it isn’t that bad?” Kagami asked when he saw the miracle’s miserable look.

“Believe me, Kagamicchi, your coach is nothing on him when he is on a training mode.” Even Kise’s bright personality is gone, and he looked like he is close to whining.

Kagami laughed, clearly not believing them. Surely there is no one who can match their coach’s training regimen. He stopped though when he saw that even Kuroko looked pale, and that is saying something when Kuroko is already pale in a good day.

“Kuroko???”

“Akashi-kun’s training will make you feel like you going under the most excruciating torture and you will feel like you are loving every minute of it.” Kuroko muttered.

“And it will be worse this time, you just see. With how moody he is now.” Aomine tried to glare but it was not effective with how sick he look like.

Kagami shivered, suddenly sensing something so foreboding. “Should we kidnap Furihata and take him with us?” he asked.

* * *

Furihata jogged towards Kagetora’s house, fuming. Eyes brimming with tears out of anger and frustration. Just remembering what happened inside the haunted house still gave him chills and he shivered uncontrollably.

" _I hate you Sei.”_

He stopped. Suddenly remembering what he said just a while ago.

He swallowed with difficulty.

He turned around, intent on going back when he stopped. He pouted and whipped his phone instead. He pouted more when the line on the other sounded a busy tone.

He walked on one of the bench situated in the sidewalk and plopped his butt, pouting still and staring at his phone.

He waited a few minutes, contemplating on what to do when the phone suddenly rang.

He quickly answered it for fear of it suddenly stopping.

“I don’t hate you!” he said not realizing that he shouted it on the phone.

After he finished his call to Kagetora-san, Akashi’s right eyebrow rose when he saw Kouki’s missed call when he just ran away barely three minutes ago.

He dialed the number thinking of ways to apologize again when not barely a ring and the phone is being answered.

_“I don’t hate you!”_ A screamed went directly to his ear. _“Sei, I love you!”_

He jolted, phone moving away from his ear and stood shocked.

_“I really, really did not mean what I said.”_ The panic is in Kouki’s voice as he continued to scream on the phone.

“Kouki!” He called and Kouki stopped. “I know.” He answered gently.

" _Really?”_ the voice sounded so relieved and hopeful.

Akashi cannot help the smile that grace his lips. The being replace by a feral grin. “Though if you want to show me that you’re really sorry, perhaps you can return here and come home with me.”

The line went silent, then he heard a huff. “but I’m really, really angry with you right now, so big NO!” the voice went back to being haughty and Akashi could just imagine the pout and glare on Kouki’s face at the moment.

_Enjoy your training. I love you and I’ll see you soon.”_ The line went dead.

Akashi stared at the phone with incredulous face, his irritation returning at the abrupt ending of the conversation.

The others who are with Akashi breathed a sigh of relief when they saw the soft smile on Akashi’s face and knew instantly that it was Furihata on the other line. Though, they wondered why Furihata is suddenly calling, they did not question their good fortune that it might help Akashi’s mood and he will not kill them the next coming month.

“Are you feeling better now?” Aomine asked after he saw Akashi is no longer on the phone. He instantly wished he did not say anything when Akashi’s eye flickered towards them. A dark smile in his lips, eyes flashing dangerously. The irritated look came back, ten fold scarier than the first.

_“I feel fantastic.”_

Everyone shivered.

Suffice it to say, for the next few weeks, everyone did not stop regretting on not taking Kagami’s suggestion and kidnapping Furihata and took him with them.

**Author's Note:**

> That's all. 
> 
> If anyone wants to expound the story, feel free to do so. Just message me. 
> 
> See you nexxt.
> 
> Can I please have some comments about the story?


End file.
